


First Night

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [41]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything. This is how I imagine JC's first night together happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

She stands in his doorway wearing only her pink silk nightgown and looking decidedly uneasy.

He rushes to her, snakes an arm around her shoulders, and ushers her inside.

"What's wrong, Kathryn? Can't sleep? Bad dreams?"

She looks up at him, pleading silently for understanding.

He takes her into his arms, noting worriedly how she shivers and sags against him.

He pushes her into the bedroom, lifts her onto the bed, and tucks her in.

"I'll be on the couch."

Finally, she speaks. "No, Chakotay. Please, stay here."

He nods and lies beside her.

Wrapped in his arms, she sleeps.


End file.
